Time To Let Go
by Rai - Chan 16
Summary: Tanis is in love with Laurana, but when he finds out how she truly feels will he stay and try to win her heart? Guess you'll just have to read and find out. Rated for some content that takes place. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONLANCE!
1. Starting New

'_Don't listen. Let them go. Their not real.' _Tanis thought to himself.

Tanis was lying in bed in the Inn of the Last Home. He had his eyes closed, but couldn't sleep.

Ever since the War of the Lance had ended, all he could think about was all the people who died including Sturm. Every night he would lye in bed, but when he would close his eyes…

He heard screaming. He saw women being shoved to the ground to be raped, to be shot. Houses were being lit on fire. Men were being shot in mid - flee.

He would see Solace being burnt to the ground. People trying to escape, but only getting a couple feet before an arrow landed in their backs. He would see red dragons flying over head. Then…

The screaming would stop, the fighting would seize. Everything would go black, and he would hear Laurana's delicate voice telling him to be strong it would be over soon.

Tanis would then open his eyes, hoping to see Laurana's caring beautiful face. Instead he would see light, and a wooden roof which covered the Inn.

Tanis always thought it was stupid to do this every night, but it was a habit. As was getting up, and pacing around the room. He would do this to try and get answers to the questions in his head, but still… He finds none.


	2. Finding Old Enemies

"Tanis are you awake?" Tika didn't want to enter without his permission.

"Yes. Come in."

Tika opened the door. She was holding a tray with spiced potatoes. She set them down on the table next to where Tanis was sitting. Tanis looked up from what he was doing, and looked at the potatoes curiously.

"I didn't order these Tika. Why did you bring them?"

Tika blushed blood red. She didn't want to tell Tanis that Kitiara was downstairs, but knew she had to.

"I know. Someone is downstairs wondering if your alive. She asked me to bring these up, and wanted to know if she could come up as well."

Tanis looked taken aback. He didn't remember meeting with anyone.

'_Maybe Laurana came to see me. No, she couldn't with all the work she had to do. She is the Golden General and ruler of Qualinesti.'_

"Who's here? Is it another fan of the _"Great hero of the Lance"_ ?

Tanis emphasized on the hero thing. He hated it now. He hated it before when people would glare at him because he is Half - Elven, or Elves because he is Half - Human, but now they were just being stupid.

"Hero? HA! I don't care if you're a hero, I just want a kiss."

Tanis looked behind Tika. There stood Kitiara, the last person Tanis wanted to see.

"Kitiara? May I ask what brought you to show your face around here?"

He looked at Tika. She nodded in understandment and left. Kitiara was staring at Tanis with hurt in her eyes.

"What not happy to see me?"

"Oh no, just astonished. I didn't think you would ever want to see the person who made your life go to hell ever again." He smiled.

Kitiara smiled. She walked gracefully over to him wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Tanis wanted to push away, but his Human half yearned for her so bad.

Kitiara moved back, and took off her overcoat. Underneath it was dragon armor. Tanis rolled his eyes at this. She took off the chest plate, revealing a see through tunic.

'_Don't Tanis. Don't do this. Think of Laurana, and how much you love that Elf!'_

Kitiara stripped down, until she was left in a white bra, and orange bottoms.

She walked over to Tanis with such elegance. He wanted to sweep her off her feet.

Kitiara took the bottom of Tanis' tunic and pulled it up till it was off. She dropped it to the floor. Tanis was fairly skinny, and hadn't much muscle. Kitiara started to kiss his neck, and slowly moved down, until she reached his waist. She got up waiting for him to say or do something, but he just stood there.

"Tanis are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bit distracted."

He picked up his tunic, and went over to the bed to lay down. He heard footsteps. The next thing he knew Kitiara was sitting on his waist rubbing his chest.

Tanis loved the way her nails felt on his skin. She stopped, and lain her head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Her words went into Tanis' ears like wolves to fresh meat. His ears twitched.

'_She doesn't care about me, she doesn't love anybody.'_

Tanis pushed her off. Kitiara was angry, he brows leaned in, but when Tanis looked at her, her brows raised.

"Don't you dare use that love crap on me. I don't love you." Tanis knew this wasn't true, but what could he do.

"Tomorrow I am leaving for Qualinesti. You knew this that is the only reason you came. You tried to seduce me so I could forget about Laurana. Well it won't work this time. I love Laurana, and tomorrow I am going to ask her to marry me. Don't you ever come near me again, or I'll take my sword to your heart!"

At this Kitiara started to cry, she grabbed her clothes, and ran out slamming the door behind her.

Tanis grabbed his hair, and scolded himself with profound Elven language. He lye in bed with his eyes open, until he doze off.


	3. The War of Two for One

Laurana was walking around Qualinesti. She wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Um Miss Laurana."

Laurana looked around, but saw no one. She shrugged and started to walk. She felt something tugging on her dress.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you down there. May I help you with something?"

Laurana talked so sweetly; the little girl felt strange in her presence. She smiled to show barely any teeth, and the ones she did have were rotting. Laurana's smile faded, and she got a concerned looked on her face.

"Do you have… any apples you could… spare? Sorry for asking, but I'm really hungry, and my daddy… died in the war. I haven't… found my mommy… I know I am not suppose to ask… because the big people told me…"

"What big people?"

The little girl was afraid to go on, but she knew if Laurana knew what happened she would help.

"Where do the 'big people' live?"

The girl smiled. She started to run, but tripped over the shirt she was wearing, so decided to walk.   
------  
"These the men?" Laurana asked leaning over to see from behind the tree. The little girl was to scared to go out, and really show the Queen who yelled at her.

The little girl looked up at Laurana and smiled her toothless smile. "Oh hunny, these are my guards. They have to tell people not to bother me. But if you ever want to talk, just come find me. Ok?"

"Ok. Miss."

"What's your name?" Laurana asked walking towards her tent. The guards straigtened at her arrival, but when the tent flap closed they went back to sitting around half asleep.

"I'm Eliza. My mommy is Kila, but she disappeared during the war, and I haven't been able to find her. My daddy died during the war. So I didn't really know what to do..." Eliza sat on the floor next to the table.

Laurana smiled, and put the chair back, doing the same. She brought the bowl of fruit on the floor, and told Eliza to eat as much as she wanted, and that she can always come and visit. "I'll tell the guards your special. Even if I'm not here, you can come and wait or you can grab some food and come back later."

Laurana jumped up when she heard the guards screaming. "Eliza come here." Eliza ran over.

"Miss. We need to move, humans are invading. We have to move you out of here." the guard walked into the tent.

"I will not leave my home or my people. Get my armor. We fight." Laurana looked down at Eliza and told her to go run and hide far away from the humans.


	4. Turn Back Around

Laurana got dressed, and ran out with her sword in the air.

"What is the meaning of this?" She screamed.

The Elves had most of the Humans captured, and the few who weren't were dead. "Well, you have them trained in combat don't you my lady." A voice came from behind her. She turned to find Kitiara.

"What is the meaning of this?" Laurana said again, not lowering her weapon. Kitiara and Laurana had one thing in common. They both hated each other immensly. Kit started to circle Laurana, and she did the same. Never once taking her eye of Kitiara's weapon.

"You know what this about. He loves you, and you won't have him. You make him grovel, and I can't do anything about it. He will not take me, I'm not good enough anymore. It's all about little miss Laurana. The perfect Elf. Well maybe we should make Laurana dead!" Kitiara raised her sword, and went to strike at Laurana, but guards walked in front of her, and Kit never got her shot. "No!" Laurana shouted.

"This is my battle! Move!" She screamed, pushing the guards out of the way.

"Well well. Little miss priss has people to protect her. What's the matter Laurana can't fight your own battles anymore?" Kitiara laughed, and swung her sword around. She went to hit Laurana again, but everyone watched as her sword was thrown from her hands. No one even saw Laurana move, she was so swift, but everyone saw the cuts in Kitiara's armor. Even more they saw the cuts in Kit's pride.

"Just think you little Elf. Just think you have me outsmarted, but when I wear you down, and you are to worn to fight. What are you going to do? Send guards to kill me for you? Pathetic.." Kit felled to the ground, there was blood running from her armor, and blood running from Laurana's weapon.

"You bitch!" Kit went to stand, but Laurana pushed her back down.

"I don't want to fight you Kitiara. Because it'll be a fight only one of us can come out of. Leave your pettiness behind, and realize that I can't help the way Tanis feels, but I in no way feel the same. I have told him this many times, but if you do not stop, you will be my message. You cannot defeat me. Especially on my own ground. It was stupid for you to come here. Leave now. Please for the sake of both our lives."


	5. Follow What Path

Tanis was walking towards the forest when he heard movement. He stopped and looked around. It came again from the left.

Tanis pulled his sword, looking around, waiting…

Laurana fell onto the path. Tanis looked stunned for a minute, but helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" Tanis asked.

"Getting your damn girlfriend off me. What the hell Tanis, she won't …" Laurana was cut off when Tanis kissed her. She pushed back, and slapped him.

"What are you doing?! I'm getting married Tanis!"

Tanis was again shocked at this new information. What had he just done anyway? Thoughts of what him and Laurana could have and would have been if not for his foolishness, rushed through his head. Laurana was talking, but Tanis couldn't hear anything…

"Girl… Sex… Kill me…" Tanis hit reality.

"Kill you?" "Yes."

Blinking the confusion away, he stared blankly at her. "Kitiara brought an army to Qualinesti to kill me. I told her to leave, but she is still there. And if you don't get her out. I WILL kill her."

"I didn't send her." Tanis put his sword away, and resumed walking. Laurana just stood there. Finally she caught her senses and went with him.

"Look Laurana, I can't control Kit, if she came to fight you. She will not leave until you are dead. It is her way. It is HER!" He emphasized on the her.

"Tanis…" Launrana stopped. "You may love me, but…" Tanis stopped walking, and Laurana could tell he was shaking a little.

"You're the own who told me to grow up remember!" Laurana screamed angrily. "I wanted you, a part of me still does. You're the one who told us we couldn't be!" Tears brimmed her eyes. She began to whisper as if speaking to herself. "You're the one who ended us…"

Laurana fell to the ground and started weeping. Tanis just stood there, he too was silently crying.

Tanis loved Laurana, but he knew that her father, Speaker of the Suns, would never let them wed. Finally he faced all the things he had been trying to run from, and swept Laurana up into his arms. He took her back to his house. He desperately wanted to show his passion to Laurana on that path, but knew he could not.


	6. Sorry To Dream of It

They talked for hours. Especially about what they would do about Kitiara. Finally Tanis agreed to come down and get her to leave.

Twilight had come, and Laurana had to get home. She had a village to care for after all. She kissed Tanis goodbye, and disappeared into the dark.

----

That night Tanis could not sleep well. He tossed and turned, thinking about Laurana.

_----------_

She walked up behind him, and whispered into his ear. He smiled knowing how much she wanted him. Slowly stripping of his shirt, then her own. He watched as the dress slid down to the ground.

She slowly walked down to the water, and as she got deeper into. Tanis wanted her more and more. He went in after her. The chill of the water touching him to the bone.

Laurana paded over to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They kissed, embraced into each other. They swam for a little bit, teasing each other the whole time.

She heard something from the forest, and raced out of the water. He watched as it dripped down her body, himself getting out.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back telling her not to worry. Kissing her once more. The lips were so sentuous. They were firm yet sensitive. He never wanted to part with them.

Pushing her up against the tree, and sliding her up his waist. Laurana wrapped her legs around him, as Tanis slowly slid himself inside of her. Moaning in pleasure, Laurana leaned her head against his neck.

Slow at first he went, making sure not to hurt her in anyway. Then as they got into and the moans came. Tanis went faster. Harder.

Laurana gasped in orgasm. just as Tanis had also climaxed inside of her.

But slowly it started to change, the light dimming, and darkness taking over. Tanis looked around in panic.

Her heard a squeek from Laurana, and looked back at her. She was smiling. But blood was dripping down her lip.

"Now thats what I call bulls eye." Tanis looked behind Laurana to see Kitiara with a bow.

"Why?" Tanis cried, holding Laurana close to his body.

Kit laugh, "Because Tanis. Your MINE!"

----------------


	7. Not Willing To Understand

Tanis awoke with a start. Throwing the blanket off him, he looked around... Laurana and Kit nowhere in site.

He knew now he had to get Kitiara and Laurana away from each other. It would not end well...

Back in Qualinesti, Kitiara sat, sharpening her sword. She would love to have Laurana's blood on it.

As her thoughts were interupted by the enemy approaching; Kit took the defensive.

"Oh sit down." Laurana said, anger in her voice. Kitiara fell back in her chair.

Laurana went to talk to her fiance, and left once more... Someone was approaching.

"Tanis!" Kit screamed.

Tanis looked around, but before he could get a clear eye, he was being kissed. He pushed back. "Not now Kit! I'm not here for you."

"No! You won't have her. I'll fight her to the death if she takes you from me."

"To late.." Tanis pushed Kitiara away, and went off in search of Laurana.

"I knew you were coming..." Laurana said to Tanis even before he appeared.

He smiled. That was just how well Elves could hear with those long ears of theirs.

"Laurana..." "Not now Tanis. I'm getting ready to get married."

Tanis looked down at the ground.. Knowing it was now or never.

Laurana I love you!." Tanis said, turning her to face him...


End file.
